gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Todo Mirconen
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS anime series. Personality & Character He's a man who does whatever it takes to survive, including sacrificing his ego and talking up superiors. Since becoming McGillis Fareed's "right-hand man", his confidence has heightened. History In 323 PD, Todo was employed at Chryse Guard Security and was assigned to the First Corps, and placed in charge of keeping the kids in Third Group in line. Around the same time CGS is hired by Kudelia Aina Bernstein to escort her to Earth, CGS came under attack by Gjallarhorn. Todo fled with President Maruba Arkay and the First Corps, leaving the Third Group to fend for themselves. However, Third Group members, Orga Itsuka and Biscuit Griffon anticipated this and rigged the mobile worker Todo was riding to launch flares, diverting some of the Gjallarhorn forces to chase after First Corps. First Corps leader, Haeda Gunnel, initially accused Todo of deliberately giving away their position before realizing Third Group was to blame. After Mikazuki Augus forced Gjallarhorn to retreat in ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos, CGS was at a loss with Maruba having fled. Shortly after, Gunnel disciplined the Third Group leaders. Sometime after, all of First Corps were drugged and bound by Third Corps. Gunnel was executed by Mika for abandoning the base and Sasai Yankus was killed for charging Orga. Shortly after Third Group recruited Dexter Culastor as Tekkadan's accountant, Todo was only other adult to remain while the others were let off with severance pay. As Orga and his friends discussed their next move, Todo suggested they sell Kudelia off to Gjallarhorn to compensate for their limited three-month budget. He further advocated his suggestion when Lieutenant Crank Zent came to challenge Mika for Kudelia. Following Mika's victory, Todo began to label Tekkadan as insane for thinking they could oppose Gjallarhorn. Deciding to betray Tekkadan, Todo arranged with the Orcus Company to falsely promise safe passage to Earth, when in fact they were walking Tekkadan and Kudelia into an ambush. However, as Tekkadan's shuttle reach geo-synchronus orbit, from behind the Orcus ship came three Gjallarhorn Grazes. Feeling doublecrossed, Todo attempted to hail Orcus but his partner thanked him for his "cooperation", exposing his duplicity to Tekkadan. As Gjallarhorn demanded they surrender Kudelia, Todo received a black eye even as he pleaded with his captors to give in to their demands. However, Orga outright refused before Biscuit signaled Mika in Barbatos to engage the enemy. The shuttle was soon rescued by the Isaribi. As he was dragged onto the bridge, Todo demanded to know why Orga went against the plan, only to learn that Orga never trusted him to begin with and had him stuffed in a closet for the duration of the battle. Once the Isaribi managed to outrun the Orcus and Gjallarhorn ships, Todo was stripped half-naked, bound and gagged and tossed into a small container and jettisoned in the direction of the Gjallarhorn ship. On his belly is written the message "This looks like one of yours so you deal with him". When McGillis Fareed sees it, he laughs. Todo is eventually taken under the wing of McGillis in his 'Montag' persona, and is one of the few people who knows the two are one and the same. He acts as a butler of sorts, ferrying McGillis around Earth and performing various errands for him from Earth all the way to Mars. Additionally, he referred McGillis to the Brewers and hired their services to capture Kudelia. Despite this McGillis does not consider him a friend, and it's unknown if he truly trusts Todo at all. Though newer members of Tekkadan do not know or recognize him, the former Third Group members see him as a "Very Irritating Person". Eugene does not even attempt to disguise how he wants to kill Todo. Relationships Gallery IBO-Todo-Micornen-first-appearance.jpg Todo-package.jpg|Todo's fate. Notes & Trivia References